


Petty Times

by MarsInsane



Series: Fun Sexy Times Universe [2]
Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Alex(OMC), Established Relationship, M/M, OFC - Freeform, Petty!Ethan, Spelled!Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsInsane/pseuds/MarsInsane
Summary: How do you snap your boyfriend out of his spelled state when trapped in a cage and all you can do is watch as he fawns over the new witch in town? Make him jealous of course.Part of the Fun Sexy Times universe but can be read alone.
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Series: Fun Sexy Times Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672468
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127





	Petty Times

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it’s ya gal, Mars. So this popped up in my mind randomly and I had to write it down. Like I said, this takes place in the same universe as Fun Sexy Times because Alex pops up again. But this can definitely be a stand alone.
> 
> I rated it T for mild violence.

Ethan glared from behind the bars he was currently trapped behind as his boyfriend cowtowed to their current supernatural problem of the week. Him, Sarah, and Erica had been trapped trying to get Benny back. The girls weren’t happy but Ethan was just pissed off. 

A new witch had come in to town, which would have been fine except for the fact that she was doing the typical ‘amass a lot of power to conquer the world’ bit. Apparently one way of doing so was to spell Benny. Logically, that made sense since Benny was a powerful spell caster in his own right. The problem was his boyfriend was acting like a lovesick fool and it wasn’t directed at him. 

“What should we do with them, my Queen?” Benny asked the girl currently sitting in a throne like chair.

“Well, having a Seer on my side would be quite useful but none of my charms seem to work on him.” The witch simpered and pouted. She glared at the scoff Erica made. 

“Look Regina Gretchen or Ashley with five unnecessary G’s in the name. If you’re going to take over the world at least drop the ‘I’m a cute wittle girl uwu’ act. It’s pathetic and disgusting.” Erica ranted. 

The witch’s face screwed up in anger as she lashed out with her magic. Erica flew back and hit the bars hissing in pain. Sarah helped Erica sit up and hissed at the witch as well. 

“Nice one.” Benny said to the witch and then turned to them. “You shouldn’t anger her. She’s going to make the world a better place.” Ethan tried not to scoff. 

“Aw babe, that’s so sweet.” The witch said as she tugged on Benny’s arm. The tall boy looked confused but leaned down when she pulled him down. She then kissed Benny full on the lips and his boyfriend reciprocated. 

Ethan felt so much fury that he actually felt numb. He had had a plan but that went out the window when Benny refused to cooperate. And now his boyfriend was making out with the enemy. A person who wasn’t him. 

He looked down and saw he had his phone in his hand so a new plan started to form. It wasn’t a good one and it wasn’t relevant to saving the world but it had a high pettiness level. And he was feeling exceptionally petty. 

“You know what!?” Ethan yelled getting everyone’s attention. The two people kissing broke apart and looked at him in question. 

“Who are you gonna call? Grandma?” Benny asked with a laugh. 

“No she went to visit a friend.” Ethan said automatically getting a ‘duh I know’ look from Benny. “No, you know what?”

“What?” The witch asked annoyed as Benny waved a hand like ‘yes?’ “Who’s he calling?” She asked Benny.

“Anyone that can do anything is present and accounted for.” Benny said watching Ethan like a hawk. 

Ethan ignored them and scrolled through his phone until he found the right number and hit call, holding the phone up to his ear. Everyone was watching him unsure of what he was doing. Ethan made sure had had Benny’s attention.

“Hey Alex.” Ethan said happily. “Yeah, I know getting a call instead of a text is weird but I had a question. I was wondering if you wanted to check out that new retro malt shop.”

Benny looked thunderstruck when he heard that name. He had gotten closer to the bars while staring hard at Ethan. He was offended when he heard that Ethan wanted to go to that shop with someone else because they were going to check it out together. When he made out a voice from the phone his mouth dropped open. Ethan had actually called Alex instead of just pretending.

“Give me the phone Ethan.” Benny said reaching in and trying to take it. Ethan jumped back. 

“Hey Alex, can you hang on for a minute?” Ethan asked and then held the phone against his shoulder. “What Benny?”

“You can’t go to the malt shop with him! We’re going!” Benny said. “Hang up!”

“Yeah, we were. Then you decided to shack up with miss twisted witch. I am not hanging up.” Ethan said and ignored Benny to once again talk to Alex. 

“Ethan!” Benny said trying to reach further in. 

“Yeah that’s Benny.” Ethan said leaning away from the hand. “No. We haven’t broken up. Yet.”

Benny took a step back as if he’d physically been hit. The look that Ethan was giving him was a second blow. He’d never seen so much pain and sadness in those brown eyes. He put that there. 

“Is this Alex someone to worry about?” The witch asked from behind him. 

“Well he could be my knight in shining armor.” Ethan said still staring Benny down. 

Benny’s face screwed up and he felt something snap. He quickly turned to look at the witch and he no longer felt compelled to obey or appease her. In fact looking at her pissed him off. The next thing he knew he had used his magic to throw her against the wall behind her. 

“No, sorry, wasn’t talking about you. I gotta go.” Ethan said hanging up before Alex could respond. 

“Did you know that would snap him out of it?” Sarah asked as they watched the ensuing spell fight. 

“Honestly, not really. I was just being petty.” Ethan said as they both crouched down next to Erica who was grinning at him. 

“Wow dork. I didn’t know you had it in you. And Alex? The yummy football player with great hair?” Erica said. 

“We are not talking about boys while we’re stuck in a cage.” Ethan said and flinched when the bars on the cage disintegrated. 

“Shall we?” Sarah said as they quickly ran out of the now open area to hide away from the action. “Okay. Ethan stay here. Me and Erica-“

“Are gonna kick ass.” Erica finished as she disappeared. Sarah rolled her eyes and quickly disappeared as well. 

Ethan sat there fiddling with his phone and jumped when Rory appeared next to him. “Jesus Rory! Don’t do that.”

“Sorry. Vampire ninja. It’s in my blood.” Rory then laughed at his own joke. “What’s going on?”

“We took care of the problem without you.” Erica said with her hands on her hips. 

“There was a problem?” Rory asked. Erica smacked him. “Ow hey!”

“And you two,” Sarah said walking over to Ethan but pointing at him and someone behind him, “sort out your problem.”

“What problem?” Rory asked annoyed. Erica and Sarah rolled their eyes and grabbed Rory, dragging him out of the building.

Ethan took a deep breath and turned to look at his boyfriend. He fought against the instinct to run over and check on Benny when he saw the cuts on his face. He crossed his arms instead and frowned as the other boy limped over to him.

“E...” Benny started not sure how to make this right.

“Flirting is one thing but you were making out with her. Willingly.” Ethan said while glaring at the floor.

“Does it help that even though I was compelled to do it I imagined it was you I was kissing?” Benny asked. Ethan slowly looked up at him.

“Was it me you were thinking of?” Ethan asked quietly. He sighed and leaned into the hand that cupped his cheek.

“Always you, E.” Benny said. He leaned in to kiss Ethan but the other boy turned his face so he ended up kissing his cheek.

“I’m not kissing you until you brush your teeth and wash your lips.” Ethan said. 

“Alright, that’s fair.” Benny said. 

They both left the building, Ethan helping support Benny as they walked to the car. Ethan drove them back to Benny’s. His boyfriend fell asleep along the way. Before he turned on their street Benny woke up.

“Did you really call Alex and ask him on a date in front of me?” Benny asked sleepily.

“I didn’t ask him on a date.” Ethan said quietly concentrating on the road.

“Yeah but you actually called him. In front of me.” Benny said waking up more.

“And you were making out with a girl. In front of me.” Ethan said right back.

“But now he’ll think you’re into him.” Benny whined. “Wait. Are you-“

“No Benny. I’m into dumbass spell casters.” Ethan said with an eye roll. “And I’ll just tell Alex that I am definitely not available and the most we could ever be is friends.”

“I don’t want him to steal you from me.” Benny said as Ethan pulled into his driveway. Ethan gave him a look. “I know, you can’t steal a person since they’re not a thing and you’re not property to have.”

Ethan nodded as he turned the car off. He leaned over and kissed Benny’s cheek. “I know what you meant though.” Benny turned to grin at him.

Ethan got Benny into the house and sat him on the couch to get the first aid kit. When he headed back to the living room Benny was gone. He then saw Benny crawling up the stairs and was confused.

“Do you want to go to your room? Because the lightings better down here.” Ethan said as Benny stopped to look over his shoulder.

“I want to brush my teeth and wash my lips.” Benny explained. 

“Come ‘er.” Ethan said with a grin as he melted a little inside.

He helped Benny back down the stairs, only almost falling down them once. Once he had Benny sitting again he ran up the stairs to grab his boyfriend’s toothbrush and toothpaste, along with his pajamas. He rushed back down and found Benny rifling through the first aid kit.

“Alright. Damage report.” Ethan said as he sat next to Benny earning a big smile in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Like I said, just a little something. I had actually started a sequel to Fun Sexy Times but I didn’t get far with that one. Yet.
> 
> Personally, I feel like in this day and age, calling someone is quite intimate. So that’s why I had Ethan say he knew it was weird calling instead of texting because he’s never actually texted Alex. You can guess at how he had Alex’s number.
> 
> And just FYI, in my many Bethan universes they don’t break up and always live happily ever after with mild angst thrown in along the way.
> 
> I also hope this quarantine isn’t driving too many people up the wall. Stay safe, stay clean, and if you can, get fresh air and sunshine. It helps a little.


End file.
